Umber the Black Dog
This page refers to the main version of Umber the Black Dog. For the future version, see Future Umber. Umber the Black Dog (ウムバー・ザ ・ブラック ・ドーグ Umubaa za Burakku Doogu) is a fan character for the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is a 25 year old anthropomorphic male dog, the younger brother of Garnett and the elder brother of Sapphire, Payne, Sepia, Shamrock, Ghost, Pine and Azure. He is also the speed member and leader of Team Drift. Physical Description Umber is a dark brown canine with a thick mane of hair and pointed ears. He wears a black and orange leather jacket and combat boots, as well as fingerless gloves and various piercings. He also wears goggles on his head that are equipped with night vision. Personality Umber is very much the loner of the group. He does not prefer to talk or be an active participator, but he will follow orders. Umber holds high respect for certain people and usually won't obey orders from someone he doesn't respect, making it unknown why he continues to follow Garnett, possibly out of fear, which he does not show often. Rather than being good or evil, Umber is more of an anti-hero. Although he knows what is right or wrong, he will do what he feels like and follow whichever action gets him closer to his goal. Relationships *Mythos (ancestor) *Hydra (father) *Adalinda (mother) *Azreal (uncle) *Garnett (older brother) *Payne, Sepia, Ghost and Pine (younger brothers) *Sapphire, Shamrock and Azure (younger sisters) *Lobo (best friend) *Raphaella (girlfriend) *Grayson (future son) *Lila (future daughter) Umber has not shown any close, personal relationships with anyone due to his solitary nature. However, it is assumed he cares very much about his younger siblings, though this has never been said out loud or confirmed by him. Azure: Umber is very close with his youngest sister and was primarily the one who raised her after their mother died in labor. He tried to help her control her powers, but they began developing far too quickly. So, he did his best to teach her right from wrong and good from evil. Though he may not have intended it, it was this that motivated Azure to run away from home and use her powers for good rather than destruction as Garnett had planned. Raphaella the Ocelot As the eldest member and head of the House of Arch, Umber and Raphaella often come into contact. There was an initial spark and the two eventually began dating. Since Azure ran away, Umber has been unsure of himself and what to do, knowing that he inspired Azure to leave in the first place. Raph does her best to help Umber through these tough times, while also encouraging him to take on the role of chief, as she, like many others, view him as the better leader of their people. Abilities Umber holds a great amount of speed and is an excellent stealth master. As a canine, he has a very proficient sense of smell and hearing. In addition, as a member of the Mythos family, he is the embodiment of the element of darkness. He can manipulate shadows and dark energy in the form of either energy projectiles or shadow matter blades. His greatest ability is sinking into his own shadow, which he can use to escape locations or even control the body of another person. However, a powerful strike to his shadow can force him back into physical form. Titan Transformation Like the rest of his siblings, Umber can enter a titan transformation, provided that he is imbued with a massive amount of energy to sustain it. In his titan form, Umber physically becomes one with his elements and his powers over darkness and shadows are significantly magnified. He gains invulnerability and flight as well. Background Born into the Mythos family, Umber is the second oldest of his siblings. The reason he serves Garnett is not clear, but whether it is out of fear or loyalty is unknown. Not much can be said about Umber as he keeps to himself most of the time. Alternate Future A future version of Umber exists in the post apocalyptic world ruined by Iblis. He works along side Z, the future version of Azure, in fighting Iblis' monsters. This version of Umber wields dual pistols and a combat knife and lost his left eye, which has been replaced with cybernetics, after failing to help Shadow escape persecution. At some point, he married Raphaella, but she was later killed in an attempt to rescue Shadow. Even after her death, he still considers himself married to her, as in their customs, their people do not believe in "til death do us part." Gallery Umber Mythos.png|Umber Mythos team_drift_by_zephyros_phoenix-d4l0u5n.jpg|Umber as the leader of Team Drift. Valentine 2012 UmberxRaph.png|Umber and Raphaella Umber icon.png|Umber's logo. umber_the_black_dog_signature_by_zacnichols123-d4swdsb.png|Umber signature by Zacnichols123 Future umber.png|Future Umber Trivia *Umber is named after the color of the same name. *Umber and his family's elemental powers are based on the Guardian Spirits. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Male Category:A to Z Category:Animals Category:Fan Characters Category:Mythos Family Category:Good Category:Team Drift